Liste zoologischer Gärten dieser Welt
__INDEX__ Dieses ist eine Liste von Zoologischen Gärten dieser Welt: Afrika Siehe auch Liste zoologischer Gärten und Aquarien in Afrika Algerien *Algiers Zoo *Oran Zoo Südafrika *Bester Birds and Animal Zoo Park *Bloemfontein Zoo *East London Zoological Gardens *Johannesburg Zoo, Johannesburg *National Zoological Gardens of South Africa, Pretoria Elefantenküste *Abidjan Zoo Ägypten *Giza Zoo *Alexandria Zoo Ghana *Flagstaff House Zoo *Kumasi Zoo Kamerun *Mvog-Betsi Zoo *Limbe Botanical & Zoological Gardens, Limbe Libyen *Tripoli Zoo Madagaskar *Ivolonia Parc Zoologique Marokko * Bird World * Jardins Exotiques de Bouknadel * Parc Zoologique de Rabat Nigeria * Jos Wildlife Park Swasiland * Saa Nane Museum and Zoo, Mwanza Tansania * Qariyet El Assad Tunesien * Carthage Land Uganda * Uganda Wildlife Education Centre Asien Afghanistan *Kabul Zoo, Kabul Indien * Vandalur Zoo, Csennai Iran *Amol Zoo *Bandar Abbas Zoo *Darabad Zoo, Teherán *Isfahan Zoo, Iszfahán *Teheráner Tierpark Israel *Arena Tropical World, Herzliya *Beer Sheba Municipal Zoological Garden, Beersheba *Children's Zoo, Kibbutz Sa'ad *Educational Zoo of the Haifa Biological Institute, Haifa *Carmel Hai-Bar Nature Reserve, Haifa *Hamat-Gader Crocodile Farm, Terrarium and Mini Zoo *Tisch Family Biblical Zoological Gardens, Jeruzsálem *Jerusalem Bird Observatory, Jeruzsálem *Monkey Park, Kfar-Daniel *Hai Park, Kiryat Motzkin *Nir-David Australian Animal Park, Nir-David *Hai Kef, Rishon Lezion, Rishon Lezion *I. Meier Segals Garden for Zoological Research, Tel-Aviv *Zoological Center of Tel Aviv-Ramat Gan, Ramat Gan *Tel-Aviv Bird Park, Tel-Aviv *Petah Tikva Zoo, Petah Tikva *Nahariya Zoo-Botanical Garden, Nahariya Japan * Chiba Zoological Park, Chiba * Oji Zoo, Kóbe * Tama Zoo, Tokió * Ueno Zoo, Tokió * Yokohama Zoo (Zoorasia), Jokohama China * Beijing Zoo * Wolong Giant Panda Breeding Center, Szecsuán tartomány Singapur *Singapore Zoological Gardens *Night Safari *Jurong BirdPark Thailand *Chiang Mai Zoo *Dusit Zoo *Khao Kheow Zoo *Nakhon Ratchasima Zoo *Songkhla Zoo Australien und Ozeanien Australien *Melbourne Zoo, Melbourne, Victoria *Healesville Sanctuary, Melbourne *Werribee Open Range Zoo, Melbourne *The Adelaide Zoo, Adelaide *Australia Zoo, Queensland *Perth Zoo, Perth *Taronga Park Zoo, Sydney, New South Wales *Western Plains Zoo, Dubbo, New South Wales Europa siehe auch Liste zoologischer Gärten und Aquarien in Europa Österreich *Tiergarten Schönbrunn Zoo Vienna, Wien *Tier- und Naturpark Schloss Herberstein, Herberstein Castle *Alpenzoo Innsbruck, Innsbruck *Haus des Meeres Vivarium Wien, Wien *Zoo Salzburg, Salzburg *Tiergarten Hellbrunn, Salzburg *Zoo Schmieding Belgien *Planckendael Animal Park, Mechelen *Antwerp Zoo, Antwerpen Zypern *Limassoli Städtischr Tierpark, Limassol *Paphos Bird and Animal Park, Páfosz Tschechische Republik *Prager Tierpark, Prag *Zoo Dvůr Králové nad Labem, Dvůr Králové nad Labem *Zoo Liberec, Liberec *Zoo Brno, Brno *Zoo Olomouc, Olomouc *Zoo Děčín, Děčín *Zoo Hluboká nad Vltavou – Ohrada, Hluboká nad Vltavou *Zoo Hodonín, Hodonín *Zoo Chomutov, Chomutov *Zoo Jihlava, Jihlava *Zoo Ostrava, Ostrava *Zoologická a botanická zahrada města Plzně, Plzeň *Zoo Ústí nad Labem, Ústí nad Labem *Zoopark Vyškov, Vyškov *Zoo Zlín – Lešná, Zlín Dänemark * Ålborg Zoo, Aalborg * Copenhagen Zoo, Kopenhagen * Ebeltoft Zoo, Ebeltoft * Givskud Zoo, Givskud * Odense Zoo, Odense * Randers Tropical Zoo, Randers Finnland *Korkeasaari – egy szigeten Helsinki környékén, *Ranua *Ähtäri Frankreich * Zoo de Vincennes, Vincennes Niederlande *Apenheul, Apeldoorn *Artis (Zoo), Amsterdam *Diergaarde Blijdorp, Rotterdam *Burgers’ Zoo, Arnhem *Dierenpark Emmen (ehemals Noorder Dierenpark) Kroatien *Osijek Zoo, Osijek *Split Zoo, Split *Zagreb Zoo, Zágráb Irland * Dublin Zoo * Fota Island Wildlife Park Polen * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Poznaniu – Poznań ** Stare ZOO ** Nowe ZOO * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Krakowie – Krakkó * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Lodzi – Łódź * Miejski Ogrod Zoologiczny we Wroclawiu – Wrocław * Miejski Ogrod Zoologiczny we Gdansku-Oliwie – Gdańsk * Miejski Ogrod Zoologiczny w Warszawie – Varsó * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Chorzowie – Chorzów * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Opolu – Opole * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Plocku – Plock * Ogrod Zoologiczny w Toruniu – Toruń * Ogród Zoologiczny w Zamościu – Zamość Ungarn * Budakeszi Vadaspark, Budakeszi * Debreceni Állatkert, Növénykert és Kultúrpark, Debrecen * Díszmadár és kisállat park, Zákányszék * Fővárosi Állat- és Növénykert, Budapest * Gyöngyösi Állatkert Szórako-zoo, Gyöngyös * Jászberényi Állat- és Növénykert, Jászberény * Kecskeméti Vadaskert, Kecskemét * Kittenberger Kálmán Növény- és Vadaspark, Veszprém * Miskolci Állatkert és Kultúrpark, korábbi nevén Miskolc Városi Vadaspark, Miskolc * Nyíregyházi Állatpark, Nyíregyháza * Pécsi Állatkert és Akvárium-Terrárium, Pécs * Szegedi Vadaspark, Szeged * Xántus János Állatkert, Győr * Tropicarium, Budapest Moldawien *Grădina Zoologică, Chişinău Monaco *Jardin Animalier Großbritannien *Amazon World Zoo, Wight *Blackpool Zoo, Blackpool, Lancashire *Bristol Zoo Gardens, Bristol *Chester Zoo, Chester, Cheshire *Colchester Zoo, Colchester, Essex *Drusillas Zoo Park, Alfriston, East Sussex *Dudley Zoo, West Midlands *Edinburgh Zoo, Edinburgh *Glasgow Zoo Park, Glasgow *The Hawk Conservancy, Hampshire *Howletts Zoo Canterbury *Jersey Zoological Park, Jersey *Knowseley Safari Park, Merseyside *Londoner Tierpark (London Zoo), London *Longleat, Somerset *Marwell Zoo, Nr Winchester, Hampshire *Monkey World, Dorset *Paignton Zoo, Paignton, Devon *Paradise Wildlife Park, Broxbourne *Port Lympne Zoo, Kent *South Lakes Animal Park, Cumbria *Twycross Zoo, Leicestershire *Welsh Mountain Zoo, North Wales *West Midland Safari Park, West Midlands *Whipsnade-i Vadaspark (Whipsnade Wild Animal Park), Bedfordshire Deutschland * Aachener Tierpark * Zoologischer Garten Berlin * Tierpark Carl Hagenbeck, Hamburg * Zoo Hannover * Tiergarten Heidelberg * Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn *Rostocker Zoo Norwegen *''Kristiansand Dyrepark'' (Kristiansand Zoo and Amusement Park) in Kristiansand *''Namsskogan Familiepark'' *Polar Zoo in Bardu Russland (Europäische Teil) *Moskauer Tierpark Rumänien *Zoo Băneasa, Bukarest *Zoo Bârlad, Bârlad *Zoo Hunedoara, Vajdahunyad *Zoo Reşiţa, Resicabánya *Zoo Sibiu, Nagyszeben *Zoo Târgu Mureş, Marosvásárhely *Grădina Zoologică Baia Mare, Nagybánya *Grădina Zoologică Brăila, Brăila *Grădina Zoologică Bucov, Bucov (Ploieşti mellett) *Grădina Zoologică Buhuşi, Buhuşi (Bákó mellett) *Grădina Zoologică Caracal, Caracal *Grădina Zoologică Călăraşi, Călăraşi *Grădina Zoologică Craiova, Craiova *Grădina Zoologică Focşani, Foksány *Grădina Zoologică Galaţi, Galac *Grădina Zoologică Iaşi, Jászvásár *Grădina Zoologică Oneşti, Oneşti *Grădina Zoologică Oradea, Nagyvárad *Grădina Zoologică Piatra Neamţ, Karácsonkő *Grădina Zoologică Piteşti, Piteşti *Grădina Zoologică Râmnicu Vâlcea, Râmnicu Vâlcea *Grădina Zoologică Slatina, Slatina *Grădina Zoologică Târgoviște, Târgoviște *Grădina Zoologică Tecuci - Tecuci *Grădina Zoologică Timişoara - Temesvár (Honlap) *Grădina Zoologică Zărneşti - Zărneşti (in der Nähe vonBrassó) Spanien *Barcelona Schweiz *Baseler Tierpark *Knies Kinderzoo, Rapperswil *Tierpark Dählhölzli, Bern *Tierpark Goldau, Goldau *Tierpark Lange Erlen, Basel *Wildpark Bruderhaus, Winterthur *Wildpark Langenberg, Langnau am Albis *Wildpark Peter und Paul, St. Gallen *Züricher Tierpark Schweden *Kolmården Serbien *Belgrad Zoo *Jagodina Zoo *Kolut Zoo Slowakische Republik *Zoo Bojnice, Bajmóc *Zoo Bratislava, Pozsony *Zoo Košice, Kaschau *Zoo Spišská Nová Ves Slowenien *Ljubljanski živalski vrt, Ljubljana Nord-Amerika USA Alabama *Montgomery Zoo, Montgomery, Alabama Colorado *Cheyenne Mountain Zoo, Colorado Springs, Colorado Dél-Karolina *Riverbanks Zoo, Columbia, Dél-Karolina Delaware *Brandywine Zoo, Wilmington, Delaware Észak-Karolina *North Carolina Zoological Park, Asheboro, Észak-Karolina *Triangle Metro Zoo, Wake Forest, Észak-Karolina Florida *Brevard Zoo, Melbourne, Florida *Busch Gardens, Tampa, Florida *Lowry Park Zoo, Tampa, Florida Georgia *Zoo Atlanta, Atlanta, Georgia Hawaii *Honolulu Zoo, Honolulu, Hawaii Illinois *Brookfield Zoo, Brookfield, Illinois *Lincoln Park Zoo, Chicago, Illinois Indiana *Fort Wayne Children's Zoo, Fort Wayne, Indiana Kalifornia *Charles Paddock Zoo, Atascadero, Kalifornia *Los Angeles Zoo, Los Angeles, Kalifornia *Santa Barbara Zoological Gardens, Santa Barbara, Kalifornia *San Diego Zoo and its San Diego Wild Animal Park, San Diego, Kalifornia *San Francisco Zoo, San Francisco, Kalifornia Louisiana *Audubon Zoo, New Orleans, Louisiana *Zoo of Acadiana, Lafayette, Louisiana Maryland *The Maryland Zoo, Baltimore, Maryland *Salisbury Zoo, Salisbury, Maryland *Tristate Zoological Park, Cumberland, Maryland Michigan *Detroit Zoo, Detroit, Michigan (also home to Belle Isle Zoo, now closed) Minnesota *Como Park Zoo & Conservatory, Saint Paul, Minnesota *Minnesota Zoological Gardens, Apple Valley, Minnesota Missouri *Saint Louis Zoological Park, Saint Louis, Missouri Nebraska *Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo, Omaha, Nebraska New Jersey *Cape May County Park & Zoo, Cape May Courthouse, New Jersey New York *Ross Park Zoo, Binghamton, New York *Central Park Zoo, Manhattan, New York *Bronx Zoo, Bronx, New York *Buffalo Zoo, Buffalo, New York (Bundesstaat)New York *Queens Zoo, Queens, New York *Staten Island Zoo, Staten Island, New York *Seneca Park Zoo, Rochester, New York Ohio *Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden, Cincinnati, Ohio *Columbus Zoo, Columbus, Ohio *Toledo Zoo, Toledo, Ohio Oklahoma *Little River Zoo, Norman, Oklahoma *Oklahoma City Zoo and Botanical Gardens, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *Tulsa Zoo and Living Museum, Tulsa, Oklahoma Oregon *Oregon Zoo, Portland, Oregon Wildlife Safari, Winston, Oregon Pennsylvania *Philadelphia Zoo, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Tennessee *Chattanooga Zoo, Chattanooga, Tennessee *Knoxville Zoo, Knoxville, Tennessee *Memphis Zoo, Memphis, Tennessee *Nashville Zoo at Grassmere, Nashville, Tennessee Texas *Abilene Zoological Gardens, Abilene, Texas, Website *Fort Worth Zoological Park, Fort Worth, Texas *Houston Zoo, Houston, Texas Utah * Hogle Zoo Virginia *Virginia Zoo, Norfolk, Virginia Washington (állam) *Northwest Trek Wildlife Park, Eatonville, Washington *Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium, Tacoma, Washington *Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle, Washington Washington, D.C. *Smithsonian National Zoological Park, Washington Wisconsin *Milwaukee County Zoo, Milwaukee, Wisconsin Kanada *Biodôme, Montreal *Calgary Zoo, Calgary *Toronto Zoo, Toronto *Valley Zoo, Edmonton Süd-Amerika Argentinien *Buenos Aires-er Tierpark (Buenos Aires Zoo), Buenos Aires *Mar del Plata Aquarium, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires *Mendoza Zoo, Mendoza *Mundo Marino, San Clemente del Tuyú, Buenos Aires *Parque Independencia / Bahía Blanca Zoo, Bahía Blanca, Buenos Aires *Rawson Zoo, Rawson, Chubut *Temaikèn, Buenos Aires *Zoo Batán, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires *Zoo de Córdoba, Córdoba *Zoo de Corrientes, Corrientes *Zoo de la Plata, La Plata, Buenos Aires *Zoo de Varela, Florencio Varela, Buenos Aires *Zoo Luján, Luján, Buenos Aires *Zoo Paraiso, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires Brasilien *Fundação Zoo-Botânica de Belo Horizonte (Zoo-Botanical Foundation of Belo Horizonte), Belo Horizonte *Municipal Zoological Park "Quinzinho de Barros", Sorocaba *Rio de Janeiro Zoo, Rio de Janeiro *São Paulo Zoo, São Paulo *Zoo Park, Itatiba Nicht real exzisierende Tiergärten * Jurassic Park * Slaughterhouse-Five * Hugo's Zoo * Calixihuatl Zoo * Prehistoric Park * Springfield Zoo (Simpsons) * Quahog Zoo (Family Guy) ! Kategorie:Liste (Zoologie) ! Kategorie:Liste